guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Murakai's Blade
Another twat trying to show off. Please keep in your pants homer, we don't care what your chars look like --Blue.rellik 22:25, 2 September 2007 (CDT) I know the dude who put the pic here and i can assure you that he had no intentions to "show off". He simply doesnt have photoshop. No need to insult people, when you dont know what the real situation is. :Lawl wut? You don't need photoshop to crop a picture. Don't argue with me until you know what you're talking about --Blue.rellik 21:39, 3 September 2007 (CDT) You don't need photoshop to crop a picture but if u do it in paint the image quality turns out very poorly, most people know this and again lrnsomemannersplix. Don't insult people you dont know and leave the people inexperienced with image manip alone plix. Dekboi. 14:26, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::So what am I meant to do? Let people live with the idea that their unacceptable images are acceptable? Please, a image saved in Paint is hardly the worst thing possible. It'll still be better than the original image --Blue.rellik 01:20, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes, as long as the pic displays the weapon or item in the article don't complain...Things such as the old axe of the kinslayer pic, where it showed off a tormented shield more than the axe, THAT was stupidity, but this pic is fine...71.154.13.89 18:49, 5 September 2007 (CDT) He was complaining about another pic, but ive changed it to a better one AshesDK 01:14, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Stupid zealous mod, ruining the runic blade skin. ^Oh yes, because we all know we need yet another 20/20, +30 Green. *rolls eyes* Stolen souls 15:15, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Agreed. Have you seen the list of GW:EN greens? 20/20, +30, almost down the entire thing. Egads, man! --Cjad 23:27, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::Bah. Another silly 20/20 nublet --Blue.rellik 23:42, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::He never said he wanted sundering now did he? >_> I'll take furious or ele dmg over those. P A R A S I T I C 13:26, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I was under the most likely assumption because the large proportion of the GW community thinks Sundering = sex --Blue.rellik 05:16, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Beautiful sword. I always use a combination of vampiric for damage and zealous for energy upkeep (when I'm not under conjure). Sundering is only good for in between fights. :P Dionyssios 04:41, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Price of Murakai's Blade Anyone know the price of this sword? I want to buy one or sell one when I get two......-- CorCaspian07:43, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :GWiki doesn't do prices --Blue.rellik 07:44, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::But I saw much price here in guildwiki before. And I'm just asking for a price, not trying to buy it here in guildwiki. -- CorCaspian09:50, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I can't tell you (sorry), but I will point out that most prices people put on items here are scams. They tell someone they've got a "rare" skin, quickly post a 100k + 10e price on wiki and then sell it for a "bargain" at 80k or so. Talk pages tend to be safer though they do get outdated. -Ezekiel 09:57, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure what the price is, but I have one I am trying to get rid of if you're interested. I've had people tell me the price range is from 10k-45k, so I have no clue. --Lady Raenef 02:23, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::They sell for about 3-7k now, but I've seen them sell for as low as 1 plat. 74.14.144.91 19:22, 18 January 2008 (UTC) I just bought one for 800G, realised I didn't actually need it (only bought it because it was dirt cheap) and gave it to a newbie like a minute later, lol. - 13:02, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Skin Can anyone confirm what model skin/dye combo this is? X Deity X 10:34, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :nevermind, i saw the note after the fact X Deity X 10:35, 8 September 2007 (CDT)